Bella & Jasper Whitlock
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Alice was in Bella's position? What if Bella was the vampire married to Jasper? What would happen? Rated T for Emmett, mild swears, Emmett, Bella and Edward fighting, some blood and Emmett. Couples : B/J A/E R/E E/C. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.


Bella & Jasper Whitlock.

Chapter 1.

* * *

I 'woke' up on Jasper's bare, hard but soft chest, it wasn't sunny today, shocker.

'' Hey Darlin'.'' Jasper said kissing my forehead

'' Hi Jazzy.'' I smiled leaning into him, suddenly the door burst open and Emmett walked in, I pulled up the quilt to cover up my chest

'' Emmett!'' I hissed, Jasper growled at Emmett who laughed

'' Morning! I see you both were busy.''

'' What. Do. You. Want?'' Jasper hissed putting an arm around my bare shoulders, I glared at Emmett who flinched

'' Esme told me to tell you, that we're going hunting in ten minutes, so now I told you what Esme told me to tell you.'' I smirked slightly amused

'' That's a lot of telling Emmy- Bear.'' I could practically hear Jasper smile

'' I thought I told you not to call me that anymore Belly-Boo.'' he whined, I was about to answer when I was pulled into a vision.

* * *

_Vision..._

A short girl stood in the cafeteria staring at us

'' Who are they?''

'' The Cullen's, don't bother wasting your time with them Alice, they keep to themselves.'' I saw the girl named Alice stared at Edward when I recognized it.  
Mates.

_End of Vision._

* * *

I gasped and Jasper looked at me worried

'' Bella, what did you see?'' I grinned at him

'' Eddie boy downstairs is finally going to get a mate.''

'' Stop calling me Eddie Boy!'' I heard Edward shout

'' No! It suits you Eddie Boy!'' Jasper stifled his laughter while Emmett rolled on the floor laughing

'' I'm gonna leave you two, now, don't get any ideas.'' Emmett said, I scowled at him and he practically ran out of the room

'' Jazzy, you know how I love him, but sometimes I feel the need to rip of his prized possessions.'' he chuckled and fiddled with my hair

'' As much as I agree with you Bella, I don't think Rose would be happy.'' ah Rosalie, she would definatly NOT be happy

'' I love how you're always right.'' he started kissing my neck, I sighed in pleasure

'' I love how you're always beautiful.'' If I were human I would be as red as a tomato by now

'' Now now, Jasper. Don't start something you can't finish.'' I scolded lightly, I kissed his head softly

'' Maybe we can just skip hunting?''

'' I don't want to risk loosing control in front of humans.''

'' We have the morning.'' he pointed out, I grinned and shouted to Esme

'' Esme! Jazz and I are going hunting in the morning!'' I could feel her smiling all the way from the kitchen

'' That's alright Bella.'' her warm motherly voice said

'' Now, Jasper, what did you want to finish?'' I asked innocently while tracing the scars on his chest

'' I think you know?'' he replied kissing my neck, I think you get the idea of _what_ happens next...

* * *

Jasper and I walked back to the house hand in hand from hunting, I see Emmett being held by an angry Rosalie in headlock, I picked up a vase that had tumbled down the stairs

'' How dare you even suggest I dye my hair pink Emmett!'' I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to change when I got another vision.

* * *

_Vision._

Edward was with a girl in a clearing

'' I know what you are.'' she whispered

'' Say it.''

'' I-''

'' Say it out loud.'' he hissed

'' Vampire.''

_End of Vision._

* * *

I dropped the vase I was holding and Jasper rushed to my side Rosalie and Emmett not that far behind

'' Bella, what is it?'' Rosalie asked with concern

'' A girl, I saw her and Edward in a clearing, she told him she _knew_ what we are.'' they all look concerned

'' What did she look like?''

'' I could only hear her voice.'' I said sadly, Jasper sensing this said

'' It's okay Darlin', we'll figure it out.'' I looked up at him

'' I'm gonna get changed.'' I said weakly, I got dressed into a black baby-doll dress that had multicoloured stripes on it, I put on a pink belt too, I slipped on some black open toe heels with a bow on it. I put my hair into a side-bun ( A/N: Dress and shoes on profile.) Jasper walked into the room wearing a red checkered shirt, blue jeans and his cowboy boots. I giggled

'' What?'' Jasper asked amused

'' You look like a Cowboy.'' I said happily hugging him, he chuckled and hugged me back

'' Is that good?''

'' Of course it is Jazzy.'' I said pecking him on the lips

'' Gag.'' Emmett yelled

'' SHUT IT EMMY- BEAR!''

'' He does have a point.'' Edward chipped in

'' YOU TOO EDDIE BOY!''

'' Stop calling me that!''

'' EDDIE BOY! EDDIE BOY! EDDIE BOY! EDDIE BOY!'' I shouted skipping out to my car with Jasper and Emmett behind me laughing their heads off

'' BELLA!''

'' Yes, _Eddie Boy_?'' I asked innocently

'' I'm going to tear you to shreds.'' Jasper growled at Edward and stood in front of me

'' Jasper, it's fine. I can deal with Douche- ward here.''

'' Nice one Bells.'' Emmett said giving me a high five

'' Thank you Em. Now, which limb to pull of first?'' I asked no one inparticular

'' How about I tear off your head?''

'' Now, now Eddie. That wouldn't be nice.'' Emmett snickered, Jasper tried to hide his smile but was failing

'' Who said I'm nice to you, midget.'' I growled and Emmett and Jasper took a frightened step back

'' I. Am. Not. A. Midget. I AM FOUR INCHES SMALLER THAN YOU!'' I yelled tearing off one of his fingers

'' That's it!'' Edward leaped and tore off my arm, I hissed at the pain, Jasper growled protectively

'' You've got it coming now Edward.'' Jasper said darkly

'' BOYS! AND BELLA!'' Esme shouted... EEP!

'' Lovely morning today isn't it Esme?'' I said smiling, Emmett turned around so no one could see him grin

'' Divine. Edward, give Bella her arm back.'' Edward gave me back my arm and I reattached it with venom

'' Thanks.'' I hissed

'' Bella, give Edward back his finger.'' I gave Edward back his finger

'' Sorry Esme.'' I said

'' All of you get to school.'' she said shaking her head

'' This isn't over Douche- wad.'' I said taking Jasper's hand and glaring at Edward

'' Right back at ya midget.''

'' You can't come up with any thing more original than that?''

'' Screw you.'' he said glaring

'' No,_ that's_ Jasper's job.'' I said nonchalantly, Emmett fell over laughing and if he was human he'd probably have wet himself, Jasper grinned and kissed my forehead.

* * *

We walked into the cafeteria for lunch

'' Who are they?''

'' The Cullen's, don't bother wasting your time with them Alice, they keep to themselves.''

'' Oh, what are they called?''

'' See the pretty blond girl? That's Rosalie,and the guy she's holding hands with is Emmett.''

'' Okay.''

'' The hot one that looks like he's in pain is Jasper, and the girl that's walking with him is his girlfriend Bella, she's a little weird but all the guys like her.'' I glared at Jessica for calling my husband hot, he was but only I can call him hot, I heard Jasper growl lightly at Jessica for calling me weird, I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead

'' Jess, Bella's nice.''

'' And you know this how?'' she sneered to Angela

'' I have math with her, she's not half bad.'' I smiled to Angela

'' Who's that?'' Alice asked pointing to Edward

'' Oh.'' Jessica breathed giggling, come on! Edward's not that good looking

'' That's Edward.'' Angela said rolling her eyes at Jessica

'' He's the hotter one of them. He's single apparently nobody here is good enough for him, so don't waste your time.'' Jessica said awkwardly, I snorted as did Edward, Jessica was honestly the most pathetic human ever, along with Mike Newton

'' I wasn't going to.'' Alice said looking over to Edward, I caught a hint of her scent Honeysuckle and Cherry, I felt Jasper tense as he smelt it to, I rubbed circles on his hand with my fingers

'' Jazzy, just ignore it.'' I whispered at Vampire pace

'' I'll try Darlin'.'' he kissed my forehead, I saw Mike Newton staring at me, I rolled my eyes at him, honestly I think a lapdog would be more mature then that. Edward snorted at my thoughts

'' So true Bella.'' he said happily, I started singing Baby by Justin Bieber in my head, Edward's face fell into a look of pain and horror

'' What the Heck?'' Emmett asked amused as Edward started rocking back and forth slightly

'' What did you do to him?'' Rosalie asked with her lips twisting upwards

'' He was listening to my thoughts, so I started thinking of the song Baby by Bieber.'' I said eating an_ apple_, well there's some food that will be puked up later

'' Nice form of torture.'' Emmett said approvingly

'' Don't tell me something I don't know.''

'' The first place Rose and I did it was Kentucky.'' I almost spat out my apple

'' Emmett! I said tell me something I didn't know, not tell me something that will give me awful mental images for life.'' I said shivering for effect.


End file.
